


"Please come home, I love you"

by BlossomRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomRose/pseuds/BlossomRose
Summary: Asahi is gone for a work semester in a different country. Leaving his boyfriend behind. Nishinoya misses him like crazy.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 7





	"Please come home, I love you"

Nishinoya was sad.   
With Asahi gone, over seas for a entire exchange student semester, he was lonely in the dorms of college.   
He just had entered college, the same as his boyfriend at that, just to be close to him.   
But now Asahi was over seas, he was in Europe, for 6 months! That was an incredibly long time for Noya.  
Without Asahis cuddles, his warmth and his reassuring peptalks Noya wasn't sure if he would make it that long.   
And then there was this stupid time difference!   
6 hours!  
6 hours ahead oh him!   
How was he supposed to talk to his boyfriend like that?! 

One night, Asahi had been gone for 5 weeks already, Noya got specifically lonely. The feeling of missing his boyfriend was just overwhelming.  
In the middle of the night, he whipped out his tablet, and facetime his boyfriend.  
It didn't take long for Asahi to respond, obviously being in his dorms .  
"Noya? Are you okay sweetheart?"   
Asahi checked the time, "God, it must be... 2am in Japan" he said concerned.  
By this sweet concern his boyfriend had for him Noya smiled and his eyes got watery.  
"I miss you" he said "I miss you here with me, I miss your warmth, I miss your smile. Asahi... I cant go on without you" 

These words almost made Asahi cry, he was so deeply touched by them.  
"Oh love, I miss you too. It's so lonely without you here next to me" he said "I cant wait to come home to you. I love you"  
Noya just now realised that Asahi had been studying, his hair was pulled up loosely in a ponytail and he was wearing his reading glasses.   
Noya whined "I love you too" he then checked on his tears "I really do love you Asahi." A small pause and then he said "god, I miss you looking so cute in those glasses. Just snatching them from you." He chuckled at that thought, tears streaming down his face. 

Seing his beloved boyfriend cry made the tall student cry as well. "Please calm down love, I won't be gone for ever" he tried to calm Noya when in reality these words were meant to encourage him to pull through.  
'I know but you are not even in Japan" noya complained to him.  
"I know love, I miss you just as much" Asahi said softly, whipping the tears from his eyes.  
"Please come back very soon, okay? The hoodie doesn't smell like you anymore" the shorter male whined. Asahi had left him one of his sweaters, to cuddle with.  
"And I want to kiss you again" he whimpered, whipping his eyes aswell. 

A couple of months later, it was finally time for Asahi to return.   
Noya was anxiously awaiting him, pacing up and down at the gate door at the airport. He wanted to pick up his boyfriend, surprising him at that.   
It seemed like for ever until the doors finally opened and the people started coming out.   
Noya stretched to see if he could see his gentle giant.   
And ther she was, carrying his stuff, looking exhausted from the long flight, his hair falling out of his bun and all into his face, eyes half lidded.  
Once their eyes met, Asahi dropped everything he was carrying, opening his arms for Noya to jump in.  
The younger male didnt had to be told twice.  
He charged at his boyfriend, almost tackling him to the ground. Hugging him very tight.  
"You're finally back! I've miss you so much" he cried out.  
Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer "I've missed you too my love" Asahi responded softly and gentle, holding the other one as close as possible.  
Giving him a very long and gentle kiss, that was what he had also missed very very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fluff story that popped up in my head. I just love that ship so hard.


End file.
